Fuel injectors, such as, for example, diesel fuel injectors, typically have several components, such as, for example, a circlip, a ferrule ring, a cone nut, a screw and the like. It is frequently necessary to remove some or all of these components before remanufacturing. However, different components require different removal processes involving different removal tools. Accordingly, there is a need for a device and a process that simplify and shorten the removal retaining components from a fuel injector.